<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Phoenix Must First Rise From Her Ashes, b. barnes by newtaholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599641">A Phoenix Must First Rise From Her Ashes, b. barnes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtaholic/pseuds/newtaholic'>newtaholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America: The First Avenger, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtaholic/pseuds/newtaholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy Burns, a British Special Agent sent to America to find in the secretive Project Rebirth, was snatched away from the US training base after only a few weeks. HYDRA quickly took over her life, and during her months of imprisonment, she bonded with a fellow POW named Bucky Barnes. They were the only two who subjects to receive a deadly experimental serum. For months, they were the only kind human contact the two had. They developed an unbreakable bond forged through the horrors of torture.</p>
<p>During their rescue, Kennedy was thought to have been lost to the flames that destroyed the HYDRA facility. She wasn't dead, however. She fell into the flames and came out as something far deadlier than the British Special Agent she once was. Aided by further enhancement and training, Kennedy became known as the Black Phoenix, a deadly HYDRA assassin whose only goal was to eradicate Captain America. What HYDRA didn't expect was for her memories to be dragged from the cages they were locked in by a forgotten flame. </p>
<p>As Phoenix and Kennedy battle to take control of their shared body, she finds herself torn between the world of anger and hatred she was trained into and the world she left behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Phoenix Must First Rise From Her Ashes, b. barnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐖𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐃𝐎 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐖𝐀𝐍𝐓 𝐌𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐒𝐀𝐘, 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐈'𝐌 𝐒𝐎𝐑𝐑𝐘?" Kennedy looked up from her desk as Peggy stood before her, her arms crossed over her chest. "Because I'm not."<br/>Peggy's tongue poked her bottom lip as she sighed and fell into the seat behind her. Her legs immediately crossed as she stared across the desk at Kennedy. "You are going to get yourself fired, dear."</p>
<p>Kennedy grinned as she chuckled, spinning slightly in her chair. They both knew that statement was false. Kennedy Burns was the backbone of their London office and without her, they would not have Peggy Carter, nor would they have been able to survive as long as they have in this war.</p>
<p>Before her time as a glorified desk jockey, Kennedy was one of the most prominent field agents in the British M15. She was tough and manipulative, using her skills to get her way into the organization, thus opening the door for many other women to follow after her.</p>
<p>"Peg, love, they wouldn't be able to function properly without me." She smirked as she leaned forward, her brow quirking. "You and I both know it. Woman or not, I am too valuable to be fired. Besides, I only punched him in the face." She shrugged nonchalantly, as if punching her superior in the face wasn't a line she shouldn't have crossed.<br/>But Kennedy didn't care. She was not to be trifled with and the organization knew it.</p>
<p>Peggy raised a brow, her scarlet lips quirking in a slight smile. She licked her lips and raised her chin as she leaned over the edge of Kennedy's desk. "Are you prepared for the interview?" she asked, changing the topic.</p>
<p>Kennedy rolled her neck back, running a hand through her soft brown curls as she grabbed a pin from her desk and clipped it back. With a heavy sigh, she flipped the file sitting in the center of her desk open.</p>
<p>A picture of a handsome young man stared back at her as she crossed her legs and pulled her chair further under her desk. "Am I ever prepared to interview a man fresh out of training?" Her bright blue eyes met Peggy's honey brown ones as she clicked her tongue.</p>
<p>Peggy smiled softly as she leaned back in her chair, her leg tapping softly. "Is any woman?" she countered, her head tilting. </p>
<p>The women shared a laugh, the sweet sound filling the stagnant air of Kennedy's office like the tinkling of bells.</p>
<p>"Well, he seems promising for what the Americans are looking for," she said after a moment, staring down at the blonde haired solider. Winston Anderson was his name. "But we shall see."<br/>Her tone went from resigned to foreboding as she stood and smoothed her skirt. The past two dozen men she had interviewed were turned away, most before they even got done with the interview.</p>
<p>The Americans called her an overbearing perfectionist, but Kennedy knew what she was doing. There was a reason Abraham Erskine chose her for this job. He knew she would be able to find the right man and that she wouldn't let a single candidate not worthy of his testing slip through her fingers.</p>
<p>Peggy moved over to the other side of Kennedy's desk and crossed her arms. "We are running out of options, Kay." She gave her best friend a knowing look with a slight head tilt as the door to Kennedy's office was pushed open.</p>
<p>Kennedy grabbed her best friend by the shoulder and smiled. "We'll find one eventually. And if we don't, well, we'll still get through this in one piece."</p>
<p>Peggy nodded as Kennedy stepped around her to greet the solider that approached her. He held his cap beneath his arm and stood at attention when he reached the women.<br/>"Good morn-"</p>
<p>She was abruptly cut off by the solider. "Fetch me a cup of tea, would you love? I have a rather important meeting arriving and I'm feeling quite parched." He glanced around the office as Kennedy's jaw hung open a fraction. He turned back to her and smiled. "Thanks."</p>
<p>Kennedy slowly closed her jaw and settled her shoulders as she let out a soft sigh. She saw Peggy shake her head from the corner of her eyes as she regarded the soldier before her.<br/>"Pardon me?" she says softly, her voice dangerously meek.</p>
<p>The solider looked at her again, his eyes sliding down her body before meeting her eyes. "A cup of tea, if you will, ma'am. Agent Burns is expecting me."</p>
<p>Kennedy's grin faded to a knowing smile as she sets her files on her desk, winking at Peggy as Anderson watches. "Would you fetch this nice young man that cup of tea, Agent Carter?" Her voice was falsely chipper as she crossed her arms over her chest. The man was clearly highly unobservant, or he would have already figured out with whom he was speaking.</p>
<p>Not only was Kennedy's name and face plastered on the wall behind her, but her full name was written in the letter that was sent to him informing him off the opportunity he was eligible to grasp.<br/>Peggy knew where the conversation was going and made no protests as she excused herself from the room. "Very well."</p>
<p>Anderson watched with curious eyes as Peggy walked past him. "That woman is an agent?" he asked with surprise as he turned back to face Kennedy. </p>
<p>She licked her lips and shook her head, much to his confusion. "Yes, and had you read beyond the first paragraph of your briefing, you would know that the name that comes before Burns is not the name of a man." Anderson's charming smile faded as he cocked his head.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I understand, ma'am."</p>
<p>Kennedy pulled the file from Anderson's hand and flipped it open. "You were scheduled for a meeting with Agent Burns regarding recruitment for an American project in need of Allied assistance today at high noon, is that correct?" She looked at the man over the file, her scarlet lips pulled into a tight smile.</p>
<p>She sensed his unease the way a predator senses prey. There was nothing in this world that irritated a woman more than a man with blatant disregard for her. Kennedy had had more than enough of disrespectful men who didn't know their place.</p>
<p>Woman or not, Kennedy was far superior to the solider and he would regret his failure to note that.</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am, I am." He shifted uncomfortably as Kennedy flipped through his resume.</p>
<p>With a slowly clicking of her tongue, Kennedy threw his file onto her desk. "It's a shame, Anderson. Your file is impeccable." Her cold blue eyes met his and she could see the fear in them. He seemed to be recognizing that he was in trouble.</p>
<p>Peggy returned with a steaming cup of tea, her eyes meeting Kennedy's as she tried to keep her smile hidden. As Anderson reached for the teacup, Kennedy interjected and took the cup from her friend. "I don't understand," he said slowly, resituating slightly. "Where-Where is Agent Burns?"</p>
<p>The steam from the mug curled up Kennedy's face as she took a sip from the scalding liquid. It slid down her throat without problem and that itself seemed to scare the solider even more. Kennedy set the cup down as Anderson slowly submitted to her.</p>
<p>She stepped to the side, angling her body so she could look at both her mantle of achievements and the solider. Framed in the center of the mantle was a picture of Kennedy with the Prime Minister, receiving an award for her efforts in the beginning of the war. Her name was plastered below it in bold letters.</p>
<p>"You are speaking with her, Anderson." She turned back to the solider, her hands clasped in front of her body. His face was white as a sheet, his eyes wide. "I must say, your file is wonderful. I personally requested your presence here to meet me, but I am sorely disappointed with what I received."</p>
<p>Kennedy cocked her head as she spoke, not even giving the solider a chance to defend himself. She knew what he would try to say. A woman in uniform should not be respectful after it is discovered she is influential. She should be respected the way a man in a uniform is respected without hesitation.</p>
<p>Anderson realized his mistake and scrambled to form an apology that would mean nothing to Kennedy. It was obvious he wanted the position, but he would not be getting it. And not only because of his blatant disrespect.</p>
<p>But because of his incredible lack of observation skills. "Agent, I-I-"</p>
<p>Kennedy cut him off with a sharp wave of her hand. "It's too late, I'm afraid. You have made your impressions and I now know that you are unfit for the position." Anderson's jaw hung open. "Outstanding leadership and humility are required for the position. You lack both." Anderson's shoulders sagged as Kennedy continued. "I thank you for your time and I would advise you to get your head out of your arse."</p>
<p>Anderson's cheeks erupted in a blossoming pink. "I have been in this position since before you even thought about enlisting, soldier." Kennedy slowly lowered herself into her desk chair, her eyes never leaving Anderson's face. "Keep this encounter in mind, Anderson. Don't forget it. You are dismissed." She waved at the red-faced solider, who hesitated slightly before hurrying from the room.</p>
<p>Peggy clicked her tongue. "He was terrified," she commented with a chuckle. "I think he feared you would take his credentials from him."</p>
<p>Kennedy groaned as she slid his file from her desk and into the wastebasket beside her. "I almost did." She winked at Peggy as she slid the cup of tea closer to her. "Another one in the bin," she mumbled, bringing the china to her lips as she pulled another file from her desk.</p>
<p>Peggy leaned on the desk as she stared at the doors. "It is ironic, isn't it?" she questioned. "All of these young men with bright dreams come through those doors and every one of them practically runs out when you're done with them."</p>
<p>Kennedy simply hummed in amusement as she pulled her desk drawer open, feeling a headache forming at the crown of her cranium as her internal temperature began to elevate due to her frustration. It would only take less than a half hour for the headache to reach its worst and Kennedy did not want to let that happen.</p>
<p>She grabbed an unmarked bottle of pills and shook her head slightly. "Men," she grumbled as the pills rattled, the sound an unwelcome reminder of Kennedy's past. She pulled one of the small, round pills from the bottle and promptly chewed it up, grinding the powder into her teeth.</p>
<p>She felt the effects almost immediately. Her body grew cooler as the throbbing ceased. Never had a pill worked so effectively for Kennedy, but whatever Erskine put in it did wonders to Kennedy's migraines.</p>
<p>She took another sip of the scalding tea, earning a scoff from Peggy. "No wonder you like such bland food," she commented, "you scald your tongue with every drink you have."</p>
<p>Kennedy looked up at Peggy with an offended face. "Pardon me, but last I checked we are in the midst of a war. Food that is not bland is a luxury this country cannot afford." She set the tea down and huffed. "And it's not even that hot, anyways. You're just dramatic."</p>
<p>Peggy raised a brow. "That tea was fresh out of the kettle. Meaning it was practically boiling when you took a sip." Kennedy shook her head at Peggy as she chuckled.</p>
<p>"Erskine says the same thing but I assure you, Peg, I am fine. It's simply a bit of hot tea. I like hot tea. Tastes better that way."</p>
<p>Peggy stood off the desk and shook her head at her friend. "Erskine also found a solution to your migraines, Kay. I would say he has a little credibility when it comes to what he says." She raised a brow as she nodded at Kennedy.</p>
<p>The agent rolled her eyes at her friend as she leaned back in her chair. "Whatever. Erskine said he was scouting Americans for the project, so perhaps it isn't such a bad thing that none of our candidates have lived up to our expectations." She changed the topic as she gazed at the dwindling stack of files sitting on the corner of her desk. She only had so many men to consider before the Brits were out of options.</p>
<p>Peggy shrugged as she swiped Kennedy's tea from the desk and took a sip, her eyes creasing as she winced. Kennedy knew she was more heat-oriented than most people, but she wasn't some sort of freak. She just liked warmth and her body handled it better than most.</p>
<p>"Well, perhaps you should give the good doctor a call, yes?" Peggy posed her question as she backed away with Kennedy's tea cupped in her hands. "Do that for me, love. We need to know if we should continue to pull these young men from their stations."</p>
<p>Kennedy narrowed her eyes at Peggy as she opened the door and hesitated in the doorway. "And?" Kennedy called out, recognizing the look in Peggy's eyes.</p>
<p>"And see if he has found anything else...peculiar about your condition." Kennedy frowned immediately, but Peggy had disappeared before Kennedy could protest.</p>
<p>She sat up in her chair as the door closed and the clicking of Peggy's heels faded away. I'm not that odd, she thought to herself as she glared at the phone sitting on her desk. I like my tea scalding hot, so what?</p>
<p>She turned away from the phone with a humph and stubbornly began fingering through the rest of her files. Choosing to focus on her task at hand rather than her irritation with what people call her "condition", she began weeding out more soldiers that she believed to be good candidates for the project.</p>
<p>If she must choose, she will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>